Fallen
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Kagome is running from her mate with a baby in her arms. Why is sesshoumaru chasing Kagome? OneShot. kinda cute and actually kinda sad. SessxKag


Alone

Fallen

One Shot

Chibi Hinoko

Kagome held tight onto the bundle in her hands, running from the people who would dare take her child away from her. She stopped for several seconds, watching her young one's bright gold eyes. Alone in the strange lands, wishing she could be back into her mate's arms.

Her child let out a cry causing her to hold it closer to her chest, trying her best to give him comfort.

She heard the cries in the night, men, woman and children being slaughtered for nothing. Everything in her wanted to run to him, to tell him not to hate her or his son, but she couldn't. He would kill them all until he found her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault she gave birth to a half demon.

The baby's cries turned horrid as Kagome tried her best to sooth him, but it was no good. The demons were coming closer and close, closing off ever escape. So she did what any mother in that situation would do.

Nestled down on the ground, child in hands she begun to sing a simple lullaby.

Hush a bye

Don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake

You shall have all the pretty little ponies

_He didn't want to kill her, just him. It was always about him, even when he wasn't born._

In you're bed mama said

Baby's riding off to dream land

One by one

They begun dance and prance for little baby

_The punches and hits, hoping to kill the young one that grew inside her._

Blacks and bay, dapples and grays

Running in the night

When you wake

You shall have all the pretty little ponies

_Why did he hate something that was his? How could he hate something that was of his blood?_

Can you see the little ponies?

Dance before your eyes

All the pretty little ponies

Will be there when you arise

_His blood, his bond. The child was his full and full. Couldn't he love it, like he promised to love her?_

Can you see the little ponies?

Shine before your eyes

All the pretty little ponies

Gunna be there when you arise

_The fights, always so pointless, they never solved anything. They only caused pain, for her and him but never her mate. No he didn't care. He never cared_

Hush a bye

Don't you cry

Go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake

You shall have, all the pretty little ponies

_Sesshoumaru._

All the pretty little ponies

Al the pretty little ponies

She opened her tear filled eyes to the demons in front of her, looking at her in pity. She had known most of then for almost three years now. They were her friends, yet they'd come to take him from her. Her life, her love, her light, but she wouldn't allow it. Blue miko power grew in her hands. She wouldn't let them take him from her. Her child meant to much to her, even if he meant nothing to her mate. To Sesshoumaru. She would rather die alone then just hand over her child.

The demon's pushed forward, wishing with every bone in their body they had not pledged their allegiance toward their lord. It killing their very souls to slaughter the lady of the palace that they had grown to love and respect, but her blood could not have been spared.

Several demons died by the miko's powers, but still they pressed forward. For duty, they killed the men, the women, even the young children. They murdered them all because of their loyalty, but it was not in their hands anymore.

He was waiting for her return. He knew she would be heart broken, but he refused to have a half demon son. He had gotten a mistress in the palace, a full blooded Inu demon who would bare him an heir. This heir would be strong and not shameful, and his mate would get over the one she lost, she would raise the one who was to come as her own.

A soft knock came on the door and the youki behind it shook in shock and fear for his life. He heard the approving growl, so he entered. He didn't wish to tell his lord the news but he had no choice. He knew his lord would be angry, maybe even kill him, but duty in his life was everything.

The small woman's body hung in his arms as he carried her into the room, met by this lords shocked expression. It hurt him to know that his lord had done this to himself. His hatred for half demons was more then his hate for humans. The woman in his hands had meant so much to the lord. She had changed his heart, until nine months ago. When he found out she was pregnant he had been happy at first, until he remembered that it would be a hanyou and the violence started. There was more fighting in the palace then there was in the last war. Demons had chosen sides. The females and the odd male choose Lady Kagome's side, fighting for the child to live. The healer kept an eye on her constantly so she could try to protect the child with her life. She had died soon after the second trimester.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl and ran to the messenger's side, gripping her small body from him then placed her down, gripping tensusaiga, but it was too late. Even if it wasn't, no one thought Lady Kagome would come back to the lord after what he had done to her. Every demon knows how much a child meant to a woman, especially a human woman.

Over and over again Sesshoumaru tried to revive his mate, but nothing worked. His barrier crack as he ordered the messenger out of the room, then broke down. Never in his life had he felt so alone in his life. He had nothing to live for and the worst part was that he was the reason for it. He had killed her and his child. He had killed apart of himself. Nothing had mattered except for the woman who was now laying on his desk, her face pale and her lips a dull pink. Her raven hair had lost its shine. The eyes he loved to get lost in were closed, never to open again.

Tears slipped from his composure. He was alone, he was afraid, for once in his life, he was scared. An angry, sorrow fill growl filled the castle and the servants and all other residents looked to the ground, some of them even drop down crying. Everyone had heard of their lady. They cried for their master who had no one and was once again so alone.

Sesshoumaru and his young heir stood underneath an old sycamore tree. Ichirou watched as his father bowed his head, a tear escaping from his closed eye lids. The five year old did not understand how his strong unbreakable father could, every year, stand before a human's grave and feel sorrow. His mother had not told him why this was. Only that it was not important. Whatever the reason was, everyone in the palace would get angry or sad over it. The grave stone read, 'Kagome a loving mother and dearest mate.' But Ichirou didn't understand whose mate she was. Beside that stone was another stone that read 'Kouki, a beautiful hope.' But that grave was not seen or cared for by Sesshoumaru. A lot of the other servants visited it though, putting flowered by it everyday.

Sesshoumaru watched his son staring at the graves in confusing and, for some reason, felt the need to explain. "Kagome was my mate and Kouki was his mother. They died soon after Kouki's birth." He said coldly. His full demon son looked up at him in shock.

"How did they die?" Ichirou asked quietly, thinking about the little brother he didn't know he had.

He watched his father tense then turned around, away from him. "Go to your mother Ichirou." His father told him coldly and Ichirou obeyed quickly, leaving Sesshoumaru there to mourn by himself.

He knew she was there watching and frowning upon him. "Speak." He demanded her.

"Why do you mourn for her, it was not a loss." She said easily, watching as he tensed more.

"You would not understand this Sesshoumaru and his love for that woman." Sesshoumaru lashed out.

The demoness shook her head. "You are not alone anymore Sesshoumaru, I am here with you. Me and Ichirou."

Sesshoumaru snapped, "You and Ichirou can never replace what I have lost. I do not have you, I am alone. I will not tell you again, if I could, I wouldn't think twice about getting her back, even if it meant helping her raise Kouki." His anger grew inside of him. "I am alone without her."

.


End file.
